Spencer Walsh
Spencer Walsh is a friend and love interest of Teddy Duncan. Family They are shown to be prim and proper. He is an only child and prefers to be at Teddy's house because his house is too quiet. He is shown to be from a rich and classy family. They own a lodge and a cabin and half of a mountain. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh seem to think of Teddy's family to be a joke. Spencer likes Teddy's family more, and defends her family while they are on TV. Personality He tries to be that number one guy. The one that every girl wants. The things he uses for the technique above *His looks *His style *His riches *His music *His dancing He uses these tools to get Teddy,Skylar, and Nicole Personal lifeEdit Spencer has a study date with Teddy. It was suppose to be in the library, but because of Charlie, they decided to have it in her home. Spencer goes to her home for the first time. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Teddy. Although Spencer had many attempts to kiss Teddy, it was always interrupted ("Study Date"). In a backwards dance at Teddy's school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but he's busy hanging out with Emmett ("Dance Off"). Spencer asks Teddy if she could wear his football jersey before the game, because it's a tradition for player's girlfriends. So that is their status: girlfriend and boyfriend. They also kiss at the end of the episode. After this, Charlie bit Spencer. Ivy said it was a sign something fishy was up with Spencer. Teddy finds out he has been cheating on her with a girl named Skylar. This causes Teddy to break up with him ("Girl Bites Dog"). In the episode "Teddy's Broken Heart Band", Spencer tries to apologize only to be rejected. Later on,( Spencer gets a new girlfriend, Nicole, makes Teddy jealous ("Teddy Rebounds"). However, he goes to the ski resort to apologize, Teddy rejecting him again ("Snow Show, Part Two"). Appearances 'Season 1' *Study Date *Dance Off *Charlie Goes Viral *Duncans Got Talent *Girl Bites Dog *Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band *Snow Show, Part One *Snow Show, Part Two 'Season 2' *Battle of the Bands *PJ in the City *Return to Super Adventure Land *Can You Keep a Secret? 'Season 3' *Make Room for Baby *Bad Luck, Teddy! *Dress Mess *Catch Me If You Can *Welcome Home *Baby's First Vacation *Baby Steps *T. Wrecks *Le Halloween *Guys & Dolls *Study Buddy *A Duncan Christmas *All Fall Down (Season 3 Finale) Background Information *Teddy breaks his nose in T. Wrecks. *It is unknown how Paul and Linda Walsh felt about Spencer cheating on Teddy. They were probably OK with it considering the fact of how weird of a family Teddy had. *His hair style changed over time. *Spencer got back together with Teddy most likely because Bridgit Mendler and Shane Harper started dating around that time. *He is on the volleyball team as seen in T. Wrecks. *He is a good dancer and only matched by Emmett. Walsh, Spencer Walsh, Spencer